Lado luminoso de la Fuerza/Leyendas
, Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, y el Padawan Anakin Skywalker.]] El lado luminoso de la Fuerza, también conocido comúnmente como el Ashla o simplemente La Fuerza, era la parte de la Fuerza alineada con la honestidad, la compasión, la misericordia, el sacrificio, y otras emociones positivas. En su mayor parte, los Jedi simplemente se refirían a esta como la Fuerza. Definición La Orden Jedi es el mayor grupo de partidarios y profesores del lado luminoso de la fuerza, ellos se esforzaban por mantener la paz y la justicia en toda La galaxia. Los Jedi se dedicaban a luchar en contra del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza y en contra de quien lo utilizara porque eran muy conscientes de los peligros de éste, ya que representa la corrupción y el desprecio por el orden natural del universo. El lado oscuro fue siempre asociado directamente a los Sith, los mas recurrentes enemigos de los Jedi (aunque esta no era la única denominación para alguien que utilizase el lado oscuro), los Jedi siempre han intentado destruirlos para así lograr y mantener el equilibrio de la Fuerza. La fuerza juega un papel importante en, por ejemplo, el uso de un Sable de Luz, dándoles la capacidad de prever los acontecimientos en el futuro dando la impresión de una mayor conciencia y los reflejos increíblemente rápidos que les impedía herirse accidentalmente en combate y que les permitía entre otras hazañas, desviar el fuego entrante de un Bláster, o ayudarse de ella para poder realizar la correcta construcción de su sable de luz, tanto para montar sus piezas, sus intrincados componentes, inicialmente, para cargar la batería de energía. Teniendo experiencia, había un número aparentemente infinito de cosas que un Jedi podía lograr mediante el uso de la Fuerza. Esto no sólo se aplican a Jedi, por supuesto, pero de hecho, cualquier Sensible a la Fuerza. Los Jedi usaron sus poderes para obtener un mayor conocimiento, en contraste con sus antiguos enemigos, los Sith. Considerando que los Sith usarían sus poderes para tratar de destruír a los Jedi y controlar la galaxia, los Jedi usarían su poder para luchar en su defensa y para guiar su dirección, aunque esta diferencia no siempre aparecen tan claras. Muchas personas desconfiaban de gran influencia de la Orden Jedi a los dirigentes de la Antigua República. Naturaleza del Lado Luminoso thumb|left|250px|Jedi Rodiano emitiendo un aura calmante mientras meditaba El lado luminoso de la Fuerza se alineó con la felicidad, la alegría, el amor y la benevolencia, que algunos creían alimentado el lado de la luz y proporcionado información sobre sus usos éticos. Le preocupaba en general con las ideas de generosidad, sanación y sabiduría, en contraposición a los daños del mal, y el juicio apresurado. Con el fin de lograr la armonía con el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, sus practicantes solían meditar para limpiarse de emociones, sobre todo las emociones negativas como la agresión, la ira y el odio, ya que se demostró que abrir un Jedi a la posibilidad de aceptación de el lado oscuro. Curiosamente, y a pesar de las contradicciones obvias, el lado de la luz fue tratado como un ser a la vez una entidad semi-inteligente, con intenciones claras y una esencia no sintiente del bien. De acuerdo con la interpretación consciente de sí mismo, el lado de la luz se celebró para influir activamente en los acontecimientos en la medida en que algunos Jedi pensaron en sí mismos como simples "herramientas" de la Fuerza. Aunque esto implicaba una falta de opciones en cuanto a destino de un individuo, los Jedi, como autores principales del lado luminoso, insistieron en que era, más bien, "la última voluntad". Esto se explica como debido a que la fuerza (al menos el lado de la luz) no obligó a nadie. Un destino puede ser aceptado o rechazado. Y todas las opciones a lo largo del camino eran libres de hacer. Desde Ashla era también el nombre de la propia Fuerza, antes de referirse sólo al lado de la luz, podría significar que el lado de la luz es también era "normal" de la naturaleza de la Fuerza. Esta opinión no fue compartida por los seguidores Potentium, quienes, de acuerdo con la ortodoxia Jedi (que califica una mala interpretación), declaró que desde que la Fuerza era intrínsecamente buena, El lado oscuro no era malo, tampoco. Poderes y técnicas del Lado Luminoso conocidos El lado luminoso de la Fuerza fue en general más difícil de usar que el lado oscuro, porque los poderes del lado oscuro son agresivos y fácilmente alimentados por la ira o el odio. Este lado permitía avanzar más rápido, pero no eran intrínsecamente más poderoso que los del lado Luminoso. Las habilidades de la Luz son prácticamente defensivas y pasivas en su naturaleza. Si bien estas habilidades no son para aumentar la fuerza o el coraje de los seres, o incapacitar a un enemigo, ninguno de ellos es realmente agresivo (con las notables excepciones de Juicio Eléctrico, Cortar la Fuerza, y la combustión). thumb|250px|[[Rodiano usando La Fuerza para construir su Sable láser]] * Alterar el Medio Ambiente * Amistad con animales * Battlemind * Haz de luz * combustión * Curar con la Fuerza * Cortar la Fuerza * Desarmar Droide * Juicio Eléctrico * Forzar el cegamiento * Fuerza de la Ilustración * Sanar con la Fuerza * Fuerza de la Luz * Agrupamiento de la Fuerza * Truco mental * Fuerza de proyección * Aturdir con la Fuerza * Valor de la Fuerza * Trance de Hibernación * Malacia * Morichro * Oleada de Plantas * Burbuja de protección * Rayo * Revitalizar * Punto de ruptura * Absorción de la Fuerza * Pared de Luz Para obtener una lista más completa puedes ver: Poderes de la Fuerza Características de los usuarios de la Luz La mayoría de los seres que han utilizado el lado luminoso de la Fuerza han conocido sus habilidades calmantes. Los Jedi tratan de mantener la calma en todo momento, incluso en situaciones que normalmente causan estrés intenso. Tenían la capacidad de calmar incluso a los animales, incluso calmar a las personas, e incrementar la moral usando sólo sus mentes. Casi todos los usuarios de la Luz sintieron la llamada tentadora del lado oscuro de la Fuerza en un momento u otro, pero la mayoría utilizaba las capacidades del lado de la luz para restaurar su tranquilidad habitual. Algunos usuarios de la Fuerza que utilizan estas habilidades son los siguientes. * Revan, cuando se le incito volver a su antigua vida como Señor Oscuro de los Sith por su aprendiz Sith Bastila Shan. * Ki-Adi-Mundi, cuando recuperó a su hija de Jabba el Hutt. * Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de perder a Qui-Gon Jinn ante Darth Maul. * Luke Skywalker, en un duelo con su padre, Darth Vader, antes de afirmar que era un Jedi. * Ben Skywalker, cuando el Sable Sith Gavar Khai traiciono a su padre Luke. * Kyle Katarn, cuando Jerec le recordó que él mató a su padre. * Jaden Korr, cuando se enfrentó a Rosh Penin después de enterarse de su traición a la Orden Jedi. * Cade Skywalker, en un duelo con Darth Krayt, se mantuvo fiel a su herencia Jedi. El Elegido thumb|200px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Anakin Skywalker El Elegido.]] Una antigua profecía Jedi anunciaba que un ser que traería el equilibrio a la Fuerza y destruiría a los Sith. Este ser se creía que era Anakin Skywalker como su sangre contenía la mayor cantidad de Midiclorianos jamás medido por el Consejo Jedi. Fue encontrado en Tatooine por el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin le demostró que él tenía habilidades extensas de la Fuerza sin formación previa. La indicación más evidente era su capacidad para competir en Carreras de vainas que requerían grandes reflejos, los reflejos que sólo puede ser empleado por un humano si él era sensible a la Fuerza. Junto a la Orden Jedi, Anakin aceleró a través de su formación debido a su fuerte afinidad con la Fuerza, pero debido a las maquinaciones de Palpatine, cayó al lado oscuro como Darth Vader. Sin embargo, Anakin finalmente cumplio con su papel como el Elegido cuando abrazo nuevamente el lado de la luz y destruyó a su maestro con el fin de proteger a su hijo. Anakin fue herido de muerte en el acto y murió poco después. Con su muerte, se había restablecido el equilibrio a la Fuerza, destruyendo tanto a los Sith, Sidious y él mismo, aunque los Sith eventualmente volvieron. Organizaciones del Lado Luminoso * Jedi * Baran Do * Orden de Dai Bendu ** Monje Bendu * Academia Chatos * Matukai * Brujas de Dathomir Miembros Notables del Lado Luminoso *Kam Solusar *Tionne Solusar *Cin Drallig *Micah Giiett *Meetra Surik, La Jedi Exiliada *Kit Fisto *Even Piell *Yarael Poof *Lord Hoth *Arca Jeth *Qui-Gon Jinn *Pablo-Jill *Kyle Katarn *Corran Horn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Jaden Korr *Lowbacca *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *Revan *Saba Sebatyne *Aayla Secura *Bastila Shan *Anakin Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Vandar Tokare *Luminara Unduli *Quinlan Vos *Mace Windu *Yoda *Adi Gallia *Kavar *Zhar Lestin *Tyvokka *Galen Marek *Wee Dunn *Nebelish *Ahsoka Tano *Vrook Lamar Entre bastidores Ashla fue el nombre dado al lado luminoso de la Fuerza en los primeros borradores de Star Wars y fue establecido como canon en el Universo Expandido por el libro: El Poder de los Jedi. También se dice que es como los antiguos Jedi y los Sith llamaban al lado de la luz en Darth Bane: Rule of Two. El Poder de los Jedi Sourcebook establece que el Potentium (la opinión de que la Fuerza es uno, y sus lados son sólo una cuestión de elección de los poderes de la Fuerza) es una filosofía corrupta, mal aconsejada, siendo así la primera fuente para establecer desde el punto de vista oficial que la filosofía ortodoxa Jedi refleja la verdadera naturaleza de la Fuerza. A lo largo de las películas, el "lado luminoso" de la Fuerza nunca fue nombrado directamente, sino que se considera la propia Fuerza. Sólo se menciona por su nombre en otras fuentes del universo expandido. En las seis películas de la acción de los Jedi y la Fuerza misma puede ser interpretada como el "lado luminoso". Sin embargo, desde un punto de vista filosófico in-universo, esto puede ser objeto de debate. Apariciones * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 6: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 1 * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord * Darth Bane: Rule of Two (como Ashla) * Star Wars: Darth Plagueis (como Ashla) * El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia * Betrayal (novela) * Abyss (novela) (como Ashla) * Omen (novela) * Allies * Convicción * Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Fuentes * Star Wars: El Juego de Rol, Segunda Edición * Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio trading cards (tarjetas: Luke siente al lado oscuro ) * Star Wars: El Ataque de los Clones: The Companion Illustrated * El Poder de los Jedi * The New Essential Chronology * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force * "Secrets of the Force" — Star Wars Insider 123 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Tercera Temporada * "Writer's Republic" — Star Wars Insider 126 * El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * The Essential Reader's Companion Véase También * Lado oscuro de la Fuerza * Jedi Categoría:Lado Luminoso Categoría:La Fuerza